Wedding Dress
by Viviane Stilton
Summary: Entah mengapa, tatapan Sasuke melembut. Meski tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, tapi tatapannya pada Sakura melembut. Bukan mengasihani, tapi seperti mengerti... **** A SasuSaku fanfic. Mind to read and review?  Updated: Chapter 06.
1. Teman Lama yang Kembali

_"Apa impianmu?"_

_"Gaun pernikahan."_

_"Gaun pernikahan...?"_

_"Gaun pernikahan untuk semua sahabatku..._

_...dan pasangannya."_

**xoxoxoxox**

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

_**Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

"Matamu! Panda!" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berseru ke arah gadis satunya.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda; warna yang cukup mencolok untuk mahkota kepala. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang terlihat sangat lelah. Gadis itu hanya melihat si gadis pirang dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak terdengar.

"Aku sudah bilang, Sakura. Jangan bekerja sampai larut malam... _Deadline_ gaunku kan masih 3 bulan lagi..!" si gadis pirang kembali berkata dengan nada seru.

"Sudahlah, Ino.. Aku tidak apa-apa," gadis yang berambut merah muda menjawab lemas,

"Lagipula aku tahu kau sebenarnya sangat ingin gaunmu cepat selesai 'kan..?"

"Tapi Sakura...," gadis yang dipanggil Ino seperti mencari bantahan, tapi dipotong oleh kibasan tangan 'Sakura'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Sebaiknya kau fokus pada persiapan pernikahanmu saja..."

Ino memandang khawatir gadis di hadapannya. Si pirang itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas.

**xoxoxoxox**

Haruno. Begitulah nama yang tergrafir di samping pagar pintu rumah seorang gadis. Rumah itu sendiri cukup besar. Tetapi tetap sederhana dengan cat putih pada panel-panel kayunya dan beratap coklat muda. Tamannya dipenuhi bunga-bunga berwarna putih, dan ada jalan setapak yang menyusur dari pagar sampai ke pintu masuk.

Yang tidak biasa adalah satu ruangan di dalam rumah sederhana itu.

Begitu masuk, lorong dengan _parquet_ coklat terang yang terkesan hangan akan menyambut. Dan pintu besar di sebelah kiri lorong itu membawa para tamu ke inti dari Rumah Haruno.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup lega dengan banyak torso mannequin yang digantungi gaun-gaun putih khas pernikahan. Ya, Rumah Haruno adalah sebuah butik yang menerima pesanan gaun pengantin. Rak penuh dengan renda dan bahan _chiffon_ terletak di dua sisi ruangan. Rapi, dengan warna putih yang menimbulkan kesan tenang. Di sisi satunya terletak lemari kaca, tembus pandang memperlihatkan gaun-gaun pengiring pengantin yang digantung rapi sesuai roda warna. Di sebelah lemari itu ada tirai yang memisahkan ruangan kecil dengan tiga cermin, untuk para gadis yang bahagia mencoba gaun impian mereka. Tiga mesih jahit ada di tengah ruangan, pusat kehidupan ruangan itu.

Dinding pastel, _parquet_ coklat terang, dan dominasi putih. Cukup untuk mewujudkan impian seorang gadis yang akan segera menjadi wanita.

Di ruangan itu juga terletak sofa panjang yang menghadap ke ruang ganti.

Tempat Nona Haruno tertidur tanpa sadar karena lelah bekerja.

**_*beep beep beep~_**

Haruno muda mengerjapkan mata, terbangun akan suara dari ponselnya. Dengan lemas ia menekan layar di mana tulisan '_Accept_' berkedip-kedip.

"Halo..?" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Sakura-chan?" suara seorang pria terdengar di seberang sambungan.

"Ya, Naruto..?" Sakura melepas kacamata yang tidak sengaja ia bawa tidur.

"Sakura-chan, kau ketiduran lagi ya?" 'Naruto' yang berada di ujung sambungan bertanya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengusap matanya pelan, "Ya.. Aku rasa. Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ini sudah hampir jam 10 pagi, Sakura-chan..! Aku sudah mengingatkan Sasuke-teme akan pulang hari ini kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

Dengan kaget Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tanggannya, 9.42 pagi. Ia ketiduran sebegitu lama. Pasti ia sangat kelelahan.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Aku benar-benar lupa. Kapan pesawatnya mendarat?" Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan. Satu tangan berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya yang masih terasa berat.

"Jam 12 nanti. Kalau kau mau ikut, aku dan Hinata-chan akan menjemputmu jam 11. Tapi kalau kau lelah-"

"Aku ikut. Jam 11 jemput aku, ya?" Sakura memotong cepat perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengiyakan. Dan dengan itu telefon ditutup.

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia merasa sangat lapar. Seingatnya, teakhir ia makan adalah jam 7 tadi malam. Itu pun hanya makan sup kalengan karena ia sibuk menumpukkan _layer_ demi _layer chiffon_ pada gaun pernikahan Ino, sahabatnya. Sekarang ia lapar, dan di kulkasnya hanya ada apel dan sebotol susu kedelai. Gadis itu mendengus lelah. Nafsu makannya hilang.

Dan pikiran itu muncul.

Entah darimana. Pikiran itu muncul. Mungkin karena mengingat ia akan menjemput 'sahabat'nya sejak kecil yang tiba-tiba menghilang dengan alasan kuliah, dan baru kembali lagi sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di bawah naungan nama besar Uchiha. Sahabat Sakura dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum miris dan menggelengkan kepala saat membayangkan kata 'sahabat'. Haha. Apa orang yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bicara denganmu itu masih bisa disebut sahabat?

Siang ini, ia akan tahu.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu bandara. Ia memakai T-shirt putih, celana jeans, dan _blazer_ turquoise yang senada dengan warna matanya. Tangannya sibuk menggambar desain kamisol di sebuah _sketchbook_ kecil. Bahkan di saat ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah lama 'hilang', ia masih harus bekerja. Bekerja mewujudkan mimpi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti sekali-sekali," Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Di sebelahnya duduk Hinata, istri Naruto yang sedang hamil 2 bulan.

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat Naruto sesaat. Ia menjawab, "Mimpi tidak akan menunggu, Naruto."

Pria dengan mata biru di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah perubahan pada papan jadwal keberangkatan dan kedatangan. Menunjukan pesawat yang membawa sahabat Sakura dan Naruto sudah sampai dan akan segera menurunkan penumpang.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan! Itu pesawat Sasuke-teme," Naruto berdiri dan membantu Hinata bangkit.

Sakura meletakkan pensilnya dan melihat sebuah pesawat di luar jendela yang sedang menurunkan penumpang. Ia mengangguk, "Ayo."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata berdiri di antara para penjemput lainnya. Satu demi satu penumpang pesawat keluar dari sebuah pintu. Beberapa segera berjalan ke arah penjemput, sisanya keluar dengan terburu-buru dan terlihat berjalan sendirian.

Sakura berusaha mengingat bagaimana Sasuke terlihat saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Prom SMA. Sasuke memakai jas biru gelap. Samar memang yang Sakura ingat, tapi pasti ia akan mengenali penerus perusahaan besar Uchiha itu.

"Teme..!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Naruto.

Dan di situlah ia. Berjalan dengan pasti. Rambutnya yang rancung di belakang, matanya yang sayu, dan senyum sinisnya yang khas ketika melihat lambaian penuh semangat dari Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, teme! Kakakmu yang jenius itu malah memilih bidang grafik desain, kau ini seperti mendadak kaya!" Naruto berucap penuh semangat sambil tetap berkonsentarasi menyetir mobil.

Yang dituju hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan sindiran, "Tidak sesederhana itu, dobe. Tapi sudahlah. Kau tak akan mengerti dunia bisnis."

"Apa? Kau ini-,"

Dan perdebatan itu berlanjut seraya mobil terus menyusuri jalan menuju kota kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggal para dewasa muda yang sedang berdebat tadi.

Naruto terlihat gembira. Ia mengobrol diselingi dengan tawa kecil istrinya.

Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke terlihat senang.

Hanya Sakura yang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan pucat.

"Sakura-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa..?" Hinata, istri Naruto yang duduk di samping Sakura bertanya khawatir.

Sakura menoleh pelan, "Hah? Apa? Ya ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Hinata semakin khawatir setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat.

"Kau yakin? Mukamu pucat sekali..."

"Oh ya? Hahaha...," Sakura mengusap pelipisnya, "Memang sedikit terasa pusing sih..."

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto yang akhirnya mendengar pembicaraan dua wanita di bagian belakang mobil bertanya.

"Ini... Sakura-san terlihat sangat pucat... Aku rasa dia sa-"

"Hanya sedikit pusing saja, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyela dan berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan mukanya yang pucat dan terlihat sangat lemas.

"Hee? Kau yakin, Sakura-chan?" Naruto melihat pantulan Sakura dari spion mobil.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, bertahanlah, Sakura-chan! Mungkin kau hanya kepanasan, hari ini panas sekali...," Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat menoleh ke atas langit.

Langit bulan Juli memang sedang terang-terangnya. Matahari begitu terik, membuat luar ruangan ber-AC terasa sekali panasnya. Sakura melihat ke luar lagi, ya mungkin ia memang kepanasan. Ditambah lagi tadi pagi ia tidak memakan apa-apa untuk sarapannya. Wajar kalau badannya sekarang lemas begini.

"Di depan ada minimarket, beli saja jus dingin dan cemilan untuk menambah energi," Sasuke angkat bicara. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan; ikut mengkhawatirkan 'orang lain'.

Dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi, Naruto membelokkan kemudi ke arah minimarket dengan lahan parkir yang dipenuhi mobil. Semua orang sepertinya memutuskan untuk berhenti berteduh daripada menerjang panasnya hari ini; meskipun dengan mobil ber-AC.

"Tunggu di mobil, aku turun sebentar," Naruto membuka pintu di sisinya, "Hinata-chan! Awasi Sakura-chan ya!"

Sang istri mengangguk mematuhi perintah.

Sakura membuka _blazer_ yang ia kenakan. Bahkan gerakan sederhana seperti itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia mengempaskan badannya ke jok, bersandar berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Ia tidak boleh sakit. Tidak selama ia harus menyelesaikan gaun pernikahan sahabatnya. Badannya bereaksi dengan buruk. Persendiannya sakit, keringatnya mengucur, penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Sekarang mulutnya terasa tidak enak.

"Uhk!" Sakura terbatuk dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Sakura-san!," Hinata menahan pundak Sakura yang condong ke depan, "Kau mual ya? Ingin dimuntahkan?"

Sakura masih berusaha mengontrol diri. Ia menggeleng.

"Tapi...," Hinata mulai terlihat panik.

"Hinata-san, susul Naruto. Minta ia beli obat untuk mual," Sasuke berkata seraya membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

Seketika itu pemuda yang sudah melepas jas dan melinting lengan kemejanya itu membuka pintu mobil di sisi Sakura duduk. Ia seperti tidak memedulikan panas di luar mobil. Dengan cepat ia menuntun Sakura keluar mobil ke salah satu sudut minimarket yang teduh.

"Muntahkan saja," Sasuke berkata dengan gerakan lengan agar Sakura membungkuk.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Mulutnya masih ia tutupi dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan aneh. Lalu ia sadar.

"Kau belum makan ya?"

Kali ini Sakura mengangguk.

Pria di sampingnya menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih lengan Sakura. Panas.

"Kau demam. Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali ke mobil- hei!"

Dan Nona Haruno terjatuh ke pelukan pemuda Uchiha.

**xoxoxoxox**

_"Impianku adalah mendirikan sekolah di mana orang-orang yang tidak punya uang bisa bersekolah!"_

_Naruto..._

_"Aku sih, ingin menjadi seorang Ratu yang anggun!"_

_Ino..._

_"Impianku adalah hidup senang dengan suamiku dan punya 10 anak!"_

_Tenten..._

_"Impianku...- eh... Membangun se-sekolah..."_

_Hinata..._

_"Mengalahkan kakakku yang sok tahu. Tapi kurasa itu bukan impian."_

_Sasuke..._

_"Apa impianmu, Sakura?"_

_"Impianku...-"_

**xoxoxoxox**

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka setelah melihat kilasan-kilasan samar dari masa lalunya.

_Mimpi...?_

Matanya kini mengitari ruangan putih-putih itu.

_Ini bukan kamarku..._

Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk di sofa, sibuk mengetik pada laptop di pangkuannya.

_Sasuke...?_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mengingat dan menyusun kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Tidak sarapan, menjemput Sasuke, tidak enak badan, lalu...

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang khas itu membuat Sakura beralih dari rekonstruksi kejadian dalam kepalanya. Ternyata memang Sasuke. Sekarang ia meletakkan laptopnya di meja kopi lalu bangkit dan menghampiri ranjang Sakura.

"Ya... Kurasa...," Sakura mencoba bangkit.

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya seraya membantu Sakura duduk.

Dengan tatapan lurus Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Hening. Sasuke hanya berdiri di samping ranjang. Kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana.

"Aku kenapa...?"

"Kelelahan," Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Aku sudah dengar dari Naruto."

"Apanya...?"

"Kebiasaan kerjamu yang buruk dalam hal waktu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Naruto berlebihan..."

"Oh ya? Kurasa tidak," Sasuke memberi isyarat ke arah tangan kiri Sakura.

Infus.

Kepala Sakura terempas ke sandaran ranjang. Sekarang ia diinfus. Berarti semakin lama ia harus menginap di rumah sakit. Dan semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang, waktu yang harusnya dipakai untuk menyusun _chiffon_ pada gaun Ino dan menyulam renda di dalamnya. Bagus. Bagus sekali.

"Apakah ini harus?" Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya, merasakan ngilu.

"Dokter memasangkannya. Jadi aku rasa ya, itu harus," Sasuke menjawab.

"Hebat...," Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi teman masa kecilnya itu. Sudah 6 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, tapi tidak banyak perubahan pada fisik Sakura. Hanya rambut merah mudanya yang memanjang, dan badannya terlihat lebih kurus. Kalau apa yang diceritakan Naruto soal Nona Haruno yang hobi bekerja paksa itu benar, berarti perubahan berat badan itu sangat wajar.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil membuka matanya, "Apa?"

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah saputangan yang membungkus sesuatu.

Sakura menerima dan membukanya.

Gelang korsase putih.

Tanpa sadar, mulut Sakura melengkungkan senyuman kecil, "Aku kira kau tidak menyimpannya..."

"Hn."

"Korsase pertamaku, kangen sekali rasanya...," Sakura merapikan kelopak-kelopak putih korsasenya.

"Aku ingin kau membuatnya lagi," Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hn."

"Membuatnya lagi...?" Sakura tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke memandang mata Sakura. Tatapan tegas.

"Untuk pernikahanku."

**-to be continue-**

_**-"Wedding Dress" chapter 01 finished-**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Fanfic pertama saya, mohon kritik dan saran dari para pembaca :)

Terima kasih. Tertanda, Viviane S.


	2. Gadis Terpilih

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Chapter 02**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

_**Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakit.

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang. Sakit. Nyeri yang tiba-tiba hinggap di dalam dadanya. Sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa pada setiap helaan nafasnya. Dan setiap ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'mengapa..?', hanya rasa sakit pula yang ia rasakan. Yang ia semakin rasakan.

Dan ia berharap semoga ini bukan akibat dari sisa-sisa perasaannya terdahulu.

"Pernikahanmu...?"

"Hn."

Mata Sakura yang menatap pemuda berambut gelap itu kini menunduk melihat korsase yang masih ia pegang. Menangis? Kenapa tidak bisa? Sakura sangat yakin ia sudah menangis. Hati yang sakit, nafas yang sesak, semua tanda-tanda menangis sudah ada. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang jatuh...?

"Wow... Haha...," Sakura berkata dengan tatapan tetap pada korsase di tangannya, "Apa aku yang pertama tahu soal ini...?"

Sasuke menggumamkan iya.

"Kau mau aku membuatkan...," Sakura mengangkat korsasenya dengan satu tangan, "...korsase?"

"Hn. Kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura."

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mengangkat wajahnya, tapi tetap menjauhi bertatapan dengan pemuda Uchiha. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja sebagaimana biasanya. Biasanya, begitu ada seseorang yang meminta bantuannya dalam hal pernikahan, otaknya akan segera mendata hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan hari terbahagia di hidup kliennya. Seperti apa kedua mempelainya, apa tema pestanya, bagaimana susunan acaranya, dan yang paling penting adalah gaun untuk pengantin wanita. Tapi begitu ia mendengar permintaan tolong dari seorang Uchiha tertentu, sepertinya semua hanya menjadi kosong.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pernikahan Ino dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengatur jadwal untuk...," Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, "...pernikahanmu."

"Hn."

**xoxoxoxox**

"Kau masih mencintainya," Ino berkata sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ia baca.

"Oh tentu saja, Ino. Tentu saja aku masih mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kutemui selama entah-berapa-lama. Kau benar," Sakura menanggapi dengan sarkasme selagi berusaha merapikan ujung-ujung rok pada gaun putih yang ia buat untuk Ino.

"Sakura, seminggu setelah kau mendapat 'permintaan tolong'...," Ino membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan jari-jari lentiknya, "...dari Uchiha Sasuke, kau melarang semua orang menjengukmu, kau tidak menghubungi siapapun, kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan kerjamu. Memang itu bukan masalah untukku, tapi aku sahabatmu sejak kau masuk TK dengan pita merah besar di kepalamu yang memiliki dahi super-lebar, jadi- ya, aku tau ini kau yang sedang dalam masalah."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Bahkan setelah balasan 'kasar' Ino.

Ia harus mengakui bahwa Ino benar. Sesuatu tentang dirinya sedang dalam masalah. Ia harus tahu apa masalahnya. Atau ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan pernikahan Ino, ataupun Sasuke, dengan benar.

"Aku butuh teh," Sakura beranjak ke dapurnya.

"Sangkalan!" Ino berseru dari bengkel kerja Sakura, "Kau sedang menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun saat ini. Tidak untuk siapapun, juga tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang rasa sakit itu.

"Ini konyol...," Sakura mengeluarkan teh dingin dari kulkas dan menuangkannya pada gelas besar favoritnya.

Dan bel rumah pintu depan rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ino? Bisa kau bukakan pintunya? Aku sedang membuat teh!" Sakura berseru dari dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Pasti seseorang yang ia tidak kenal, karena tidak terdengar pembicaraan atau tanda-tanda ia si tamu akan menyusul ke dapur.

Mungkin gadis kecil dari SD di blok depan yang menjual kue, atau salesman.

Sakura meminum tehnya, menunggu Ino datang dan mengatakan kalau si tamu adalah gadis kecil penjual kue atau salesman yang sudah berhasil ia usir.

Kecuali kalau sales itu menawarkan parfum dengan wangi bunga-bungaan.

Tapi Ino tidak menghampirinya ke dapur.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang..?"

Dan di sana berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat. Matanya terlihat sayu, namun tetap manis. Ino berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, Sakura. Ini ada gadis yang ingin melihat-lihat gaun buatanmu, namanya Matsuri," Ino memberi isyarat menunjuk gadis tadi.

"Selamat siang," gadis itu membungkukan badan memberi salam.

"Selamat siang," Sakura membalas dengan sedikit bungkukan badan, "Ayo silahkan ke sini."

Tiga gadis itu berjalan ke ruangan spesial rumah Haruno. Dan seperti reaksi gadis-gadis pada umumnya, Matsuri terlihat sangat kagum. Setelah mempersilahkan duduk, Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf, bisa kau menulis di buku tamu dulu? Hanya untuk konfirmasi," Sakura menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna salem dari meja kopi di depan sofa besarnya.

Matsuri mengiyakan dan segera menuliskan namanya di buku tamu.

"Aku dengar kau desainer gaun pengantin yang terkenal di kota ini, jadi aku datang untuk melihat-lihat rancanganmu. Aku akan segera menikah...," Matsuri berujar dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa itu cincin dengan berlian sebesar pulau Jepang itu cincin tunanganmu?" Ino berseru ketika melihat cincin bertahtakan berlian berbentuk oval di jari manis Matsuri.

"Ino! Aduh maaf ya, dia memang agak berlebihan," Sakura meminta maaf atas kefrontalan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, cincin yang dipakai Matsuri memang terlihat mewah dan mencolok karena batu mulianya.

"Hahaha tidak apa...," Matsuri mengangkat tangannya untuk memperlihatkan cincin yang dimaksud Ino, "Ini memang cincin tunanganku. Aku kira juga terlalu berlebihan, tapi calon suamiku bilang, ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan besar cintanya."

"Wah, kau benar-benar beruntung! Maksudku, lihat cincin ini! Kau bisa memberi makan seluruh rakyat di pedesaan kecil hanya dengan uang hasil jual cincin ini," lagi-lagi Ino memberi komentar berlebihan dan ditanggapi dengan tawa Matsuri.

Sakura memperhatikan jari manis mungil Matsuri yang dihiasi cincin indah itu. Seandainya saja...-

Ah tidak. Saat ini ia harus membuang jauh pikiran seperti itu. Ia harus fokus pada klien-klien di hadapannya. Ia harus fokus pada profesinya. Pada impiannya.

"Jadi...," Sakura menengahi Ino dan Matsuri yang sedang mengira-ngira harga cincin itu, "Sudah punya konsep untuk gaun pernikahanmu, Matsuri-san?"

Matsuri menggeleng pelan, "Belum ada... Jujur, aku tidak mengira akan menikah secepat ini. Maksudku, lamaran dari tunanganku bisa terbilang mendadak."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sudah biasa menanggapi klien yang seperti ini. Klien yang seperti 'kertas kosong'. Malahan ia bersyukur. Klien yang tidak mempunyai banyak permintaan lebih mudah dilayani ketimbang klien yang datang dengan list pesanan untuk pernikahannya.

"Aku punya beberapa desain baru, kau boleh melihat-lihat dulu. Atau mungkin kau mau mencoba yang sudah jadi?" Sakura berjalan ke arah rak tempat desain-desainnya disimpan rapi di sebuah folder.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba gaun yang itu...," Matsuri bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah gaun yang dipajang di sudut ruangan.

Gaun itu bisa dibilang sederhana. Sebuah gaun _strapless_ putih tulang yang berpotongan _babydoll_. _Tube_-nya berbahan satin, sedangkan roknya berbahan _tule_ dan _chiffon_, cukup untuk membuatnya mengembang sekaligus lemah gemulai jika tersapu angin. Belt satin di bawah dada yang berwarna coklat berujung simpul pita manis di bagian punggungnya. Pita coklat muda itu panjang terulur hingga ujung gaun. Sederhana, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis terlihat seperti putri pada hari pernikahannya.

"Oh, maaf Nona, tapi itu tidak untuk dijual," Ino menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Maksudku, sayang sekali...," Matsuri mengelus pelan rok gaun itu.

Ino mengangguk dan melipat tangannya, "Ya, karena gaun itu-"

"Itu dijual!" Sakura berseru memotong Ino.

Ino melihat Sakura dengan mata terbelalak. Sedangkan Matsuri terlihat bingung atas pernyataan berbeda yang didengarnya.

"Itu tersedia untuk dijual," Sakura memastikan, "Mungkin ukurannya agak kebesaran untukmu, tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Dengan perkataan Sakura itu, senyum Matsuri segera mengembang, "Begitu? Kalau begitu aku ingin mencobanya!"

"Kenapa tidak? Tunggu, aku akan melepasnya dari mannequin," Sakura balas tersenyum dan segera melepas gaun itu dari sudut pajangnya.

**_*beep beep beep~_**

"Oh, maaf, ini tunanganku. Permisi sebentar. Halo?" Matsuri berjalan keluar ruangan dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan membawa gaunnya ke tirai yang memisahkan ruang ganti.

"Sakura! Apa kau gila?" Ino berbisik keras setelah memastikan Matsuri sudah berada di luar.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya, tanpa sadar ikut berbisik.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Itu gaun yang kau buat untuk dirimu sendiri! Gaun yang kau akan pakai di penikahanmu! Dan sekarang apa? Hah? Kau menjualnya pada gadis yang baru kau kenal?"

"Ino, Ino Ino Ino, dengar. Saat ini aku tidak punya pacar, atau siapapun yang terlihat akan melamarku dalam waktu dekat. Ya- mungkin ada Rock Lee yang membuka kelas beladiri di blok 4, tapi kau tahu aku tidak akan menikahinya meskipun ia melamarku malam ini!"

"Tapi itu gaunmu! Gaun yang kau buat dengan harapan pernikahan indahmu! Lagipula kenapa harus gadis itu?" Ino masih tidak percaya atas keputusan sahabatnya.

Sakura melihat ke pintu untuk memastikan Matsuri belum kembali dan berujar, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi di saat ia memilih gaun ini, aku merasa aku harus melepasnya. Percayalah Ino, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Tapi-"

"Shh! Dia kembali!" Sakura tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Ino membalas.

"Maaf aku lama, tunanganku menawarkan untuk menjemputku ke sini, ia bilang aku harus segera pulang...," Matsuri kembali masuk ke ruang di mana Sakura dan Ino berusaha menyembunyikan pembicaraan mereka tadi, "Ibu dan ayahnya sekarang ingin bertemu denganku, jadi aku harus segera pulang. Maaf merepotkan tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba gaunnya besok. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Ino memutar mata, simpatinya untuk gadis itu hilang ketika tahu gaun sahabatnya begitu saja 'direbut' olehnya. Dan Sakura segera menyikut sahabatnya pelan, mengingatkan untuk tetap _behave_.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-san! Aku akan ada di sini besok," Sakura tersenyum.

Matsuri pun tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-san. Aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," Sakura mengantar Matsuri hingga pintu depan, sedangkan Ino hanya mengomel pelan dan duduk di sofa besar. Ketika Sakura masih melambaikan tangan pada mobil Matsuri yang melaju, Ino meraih buku tamu dengan maksud melihat nama Matsuri di daftarnya.

"Oh tidak...," Ino tertegun melihat nama tamu Sakura tadi.

Matsuri. Uchiha Matsuri.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakura harus menghindari tatapan Ino yang sangat sinis ketika mengetahui Matsuri adalah tunangan Sasuke. Terlihat sekali Sakura sangat syok ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Matsuri tidak mungkin menuliskan nama Uchiha dengan asal. Semua orang tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha tidak memiliki keturunan seorang gadis dengan nama Matsuri. Jadi Matsuri pasti pasangan salah satu dari dua pangeran Uchiha. Tidak mungkin Itachi karena ia baru saja menikah dengan gadis asing, dan sangat tidak mungkin Itachi menikah lagi. Berarti tinggal Sasuke.

Sakura bilang, dari awal ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mengasihani Matsuri, dan mendorongnya pula untuk memberikan gaun impiannya.

Pada tunangan Sasuke.

"Aneh," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maksudku, kasihan? Sebenarnya siapa sih yang harus dikasihani di sini?"

"Sakura-san orang yang baik, aku rasa memang sifatnya yang seperti itu yang wajar 'kan?" tunangan Ino yang duduk di depan sebuah kanvas mengomentari.

"Hah! Orang yang baik!" Ino tersenyum sinis, "Terlalu baik, menurutku!"

Ino baru saja sampai di rumahnya setelah berkunjung untuk mengecek perkembangan gaunnya tadi siang. Sekarang ia malah dibuat kalap karena kelakuan sahabatnya yang ia nilai aneh.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa seharusnya Sakura tidak mengiyakan permintaan si bodoh itu," Ino kembali berargumen, "Apa-apaan itu? Dia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri!"

Sang tunangan hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya meneruskan aplikasi cat dari kuas di tangannya pada kanvas. Tapi senyum tunangan Ino berkata lain.

"Apa?" Ino bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tunangannya menggeleng lagi, "Tidak ada."

"Sai...?" Ino memberi nada peringatan.

Kali ini tawa kecil yang tunangannya ulang, "Aku hanya merasa kau menjadi pelupa saja."

"Pelupa? Pelupa soal apa?"

Sai berbalik menghadap Ino, "Kau masih ingat impian terbesar sahabatmu itu?"

Saat itu juga Ino tertegun. Tentu saja ia mengingat impian Sakura. Untuk membuat pernikahan yang indah untuk semua sahabatnya. Konyol dan naif memang, tapi yang punya impian itu Sakura. Sepertinya konyol dan naif memang bawaan lahirnya.

Ino menghela nafas, "Aku harap ia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri terlalu parah..."

Sai tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Ino, "Aku yakin Sakura-san tahu apa yang ia lakukan."

"Tapi, Sai...! Ini Sakura!" Ino membantah. Air mukanya berubah khawatir.

"Kalau aku, mungkin aku akan marah-marah dan menjambak rambut si bodoh itu sampai habis. Tapi ini Sakura... Ia selalu menyimpan semua bebannya sendirian. Bahkan di depanku ia bertingkah seakan semua baik-baik saja!" Ino berargumen dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Sayang...," Sai berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Ino dan menyenderkan kepala gadis pirang itu ke pundaknya, "Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir, tapi pengantin wanita yang stress bukanlah apa yang kita butuhkan saat ini."

Ino menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata, "Aku khawatir sekali..."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kita harus yakin dan percaya pada keputusan Sakura-san. Kau memang sahabatnya, tapi ia pasti mengenali dirinya sendiri dengan lebih baik 'kan?" Sai berusaha menenangkan gadis yang akan segera dinikahinya.

"Kadang aku merasa aku mengenal Sakura lebih dari ia mengenali dirinya sendiri," Ino berujar, "Tapi ya sudahlah... Aku harap dia bisa bertahan..."

**-to be continue-**

_**-"Wedding Dress" chapter 02 finished-**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya di chapter pertama, di chapter kedua ini saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada.

Sekali lagi, mohon kritik dan saran dari para pembaca :)

Terima kasih. Tertanda, Viviane S.


	3. Champagne, Sake

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Chapter 03**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

_**Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

"Sakura, aku serius, yang mana yang harus aku pakai?" Ino bertanya seraya mengangkat dua anting-anting berbeda di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Satu anting berbentuk bunga dengan mahkotanya yang berwarna putih tulang dengan kilap sederhana, sedang anting yang satunya adalah lingkaran berlian yang mengelilingi inti safir berwarna biru yang bergradasi marun.

"Aku sudah menjawab ini untuk kedelapan kalinya, Ino. Aku pikir yang berbentuk bunga lebih cocok dengan gaunmu," Sakura menjawab sambil tetap fokus merapikan ujung-ujung gaun yang Ino pakai.

Hari itu hari pernikahan Ino. Semua sudah diatur dengan rapi. Sebuah pernikahan di gedung terbesar di kota. Warna putih tulang dan merah marun mendominasi ruangan besar itu. Altar yang dihiasi carnation dan tiang-tiang besar a la era Yunani kuno terletak di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi kursi-kursi bagi para tamu. Akar-akar tanaman rambat yang manis mengelilingi tiang-tiang besar tadi, memberi kesan 'kerajaan di atas langit' yang Ino inginkan.

Gaun Ino sendiri termasuk mewah. Satu dari banyak desain Sakura yang memiliki tingkat kerumitan tinggi dalam pembuatannya. Gaun itu berwarna putih tulang dan merah marun, senada dengan dekorasi yang Ino pesan. Rangkaian payet dan sulaman merah marun yang menyerupai akar dari bunga _carnation_ terukir pada bagian _torso_-nya, di atas bahan _tule_ yang tembus warna, menutupi bagian-bagian yang diperlukan. Bahan _tule_ pada bagian _torso_ gaun itu panjang membungkus tangan Ino. Sedangkan untuk roknya, _tule_ pada bagian _torso_ bersambungan dengan _tule_ di atas satin yang menjadi bagian bawah gaun spesial itu. Gradasi putih tulang yang berbunglon dengan merah marun cukup untuk membuat image angkuhnya Dewi Isis sekaligus anggunnya Aphrodite pada Ino.

"Benarkah? Maksudku, hari ini aku ratunya, Sakura. Kau mengerti? Aku dewinya di sini! Tidak akan ada ratu atau dewi yang memakai anting bunga yang sesederhana ini 'kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas ketika ia bangkit dan menatap pantulan sahabatnya di cermin, "Baiklah, Ino. Anting yang berlian tampak sempurna untukmu hari ini."

Ino memberi tatapan 'akhirnya!' dan memakai anting-anting berlian tadi di kedua telinganya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Hari ini, sahabatnya itu akan menikah. Nama Yamanaka akan digantikan dengan Akio. Satu lagi sahabatnya berjalan dengan impian di tangan. Satu lagi sahabatnya yang ia jadikan 'media' penyalur impiannya.

_Tidak, masih belum_, pikir Sakura. Ia masih belum menyelesaikan impiannya. Masih ada sahabatnya yang harus menjalankan pernikahan. _Masih ada Sasuke..._

Langkah Sakura membawanya berjalan ke arah jendela. Ruangan yang dipakai untuk tempat menunggu pengantin wanita ada di lantai dua gedung. Beberapa jendela besar memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mulai ramai di tengah-tengah ruangan raksasa di bawahnya. Sakura mengenali banyak wajah-wajah. Naruto, yang merangkul Hinata yang perutnya semakin membesar. Neji yang duduk terdiam dengan Keichiro, anak pertamanya dengan Tenten, di pangkuannya. Rock Lee yang..., yah, sebenarnya Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan; seperti gabungan antara berdansa solo dan melancarkan gerakan beladiri. Dan wajah-wajah lainnya. Semua orang yang ia kenal, datang dan tersenyum.

Dan nafas Sakura kembali sesak saat melihat satu wajah familiar lainnya.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke berdiri di samping stand minuman, sepertinya meminta sesuatu pada pelayan. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu memberikan dua gelas _champagne_ pada Sasuke. _Dua gelas_, pikir Sakura, _ah iya Matsuri..._

Tanpa disadari, tatapan Sakura mengikuti ke mana Sasuke berjalan. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hinata, ke arah sudut Utara gedung. Mungkin Matsuri menunggu di sana.

"Sakura?" Ino bertanya dari belakang tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Ya?"

Ino hanya menatapnya seakan mengasihani akan sesuatu.

"Apa, Ino?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Ino tersenyum dan menghela nafas seraya mengucapkan, "Terima kasih..."

Tersenyum, Sakura menjawab, "Sama-sama, Ino."

Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan.

"Keluarlah, kau butuh angin segar," Ino berujar, "Lagipula aku butuh waktu sendiri dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum ia keluar, tepat di ambang pintu, ia memanggil sahabatnya, "Hei Ino?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Jangan merusak gaunmu dengan melompat kegirangan, ya?"

"Apa? Kau! Keluar, Dahi Besar!" Ino tertawa setelah berkata seperti itu.

Dan Sakura berada di luar ruangan.

Lorong yang terkesan hangat itu entah kenapa terasa dingin bagi Sakura. Tawa dan senyum yang beberapa detik lalu ada di mukanya berubah menjadi ekspresi murung. Ia tidak tahu ke mana ia berjalan, sampai saat ia sadar, kakinya sudah menuntunnya ke arah tangga. Dengan rasa sesak yang luar biasa pada dadanya, Sakura terduduk pada anak tangga teratas.

Saat itulah matanya terasa panas.

"Tidak...," Sakura menggeleng dan mendongak menghadap langit-langit, "Kau akan menghancurkan _eyeliner_-mu, Sakura..."

Gadis itu hanya berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan menghancurkan _make up_ pada wajahnya. Tapi percuma. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai air mata jatuh bulir demi bulir di pipinya.

Untung saja _eyeliner_ yang ia pakai _water-proof_.

Kali ini ia tidak menahan lagi. Sakura hanya duduk di situ, membiarkan wajahnya dibasahi air mata. Isaknya beranjak dari sekadar bisikan menjadi helaan-helaan nafas. Dadanya sesak sehingga ia harus menekannya dengan dua tangan. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa menit dua tangan Sakura akhirnya berpindah menutupi wajahnya, tenggelam membungkuk, menempel pada lutut.

"Berhenti, Sakura...," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, "Berhenti..."

Tapi setiap ia mengucapkan keinginannya untuk menghentikan air mata itu, semakin tangisnya meledak. Sampai akhirnya pitch suaranya perlahan menurun. Tangisnya reda dengan sendirinya, walaupun beberapa bulir masih berhasil menuruni pipi Sakura yang memerah karena menahan ledak tangis yang besar.

Pandangannya mengitari tembok-tembok kosong di sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Ia ingin menghabisi tangisnya. Di situ, saat itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia datang.

"Sakura?"

Gadis Haruno mendongak.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tangan Sakura refleks mengusap jejak-jejak air mata pada wajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," Sasuke berjalan mendekat, dengan dua gelas _champagne_ di kedua tangannya, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, "...lelah. Aku rasa..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Berlanjut dengan sosok Uchiha itu duduk di samping gadis Haruno.

"Aku membawakanmu _champagne_," Sasuke menyerahkan satu gelas pada Sakura.

Sedikit kaget, Sakura menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Apa?" Sakura menghindari tatapan onyx itu.

"Dengan tangisan seperti itu, kau pasti sangat lelah," Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya..."

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kecil, sulit disadari.

"_Cheers_ untuk Ino dan Sai?" Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya.

Sakura kembali merasakan panas pada matanya, "Aku... Tidak minum minuman beralkohol... Maksudku, untuk saat ini..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Baiklah...," ia meminum _champagne_-nya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menegak champagne keemasan itu.

Andai saja ia tahu...

_**tiga bulan sebelumnya...**_

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya... Kemarin dia datang ke sini," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tenang sambil menjahit payet-payet marun pada sebuah gaun, "Tadinya ia akan mencoba gaun yang ada di pojok situ."

Sasuke melihat gaun yang Sakura maksud. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati gaun itu. "Lalu?"

Sakura mendongak dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia menjawab masih tanpa menatap Sasuke, "Ia bilang ia harus pergi karena harus menemui orang tuamu."

"Oh...," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, seakan menilai sesuatu dari gaun yang ada di hadapannya, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gaun ini di suatu tempat..."

Saat itu Sakura segera berbalik ke arah Sasuke, memberikan tanggapan yang terkesan terlalu cepat, "Oh mungkin kau melihatnya di TV."

"TV?"

"Iya. Aku... Mendapat inspirasi dari peragaan busana pengantin di TV," Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menarik satu ujung bibirnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah sofa besar di bengkel kerja Sakura dan duduk. Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Sakura, di balik kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak pernah nonton peragaan busana pengantin, Sakura. Kau pasti mengerti itu," Sasuke berujar.

Gadis Haruno terdiam sesaat, mencari jawaban lain.

"Mungkin kau teringat pada gaun lain. Semua gaun terlihat mirip 'kan?"

Tidak ingin berargumen lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Ya... Mungkin..."

Keduanya hanya terdiam setelah itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hari itu Sakura seharian berada di bengkel kerjanya. Ia mengingat janji dengan Matsuri yang akan mencoba gaun. Saat Sasuke datang dengan mobilnya, Sakura mengira Matsuri juga datang. Tapi tidak, Sasuke datang sendirian. 'Ingin melihat keadaanmu setelah sembuh', itulah alasan Sasuke saat Sakura menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Sasuke tidak membicarakan Matsuri, sampai Sakura menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Apa Matsuri tidak jadi datang?" Sakura kembali menanyakan tunangan Sasuke.

"Entahlah," Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ia tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku."

"Aku kira kau yang menyuruhnya ke sini..?"

"Ya, aku memang bercerita tentangmu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya ke sini. Lagipula kemarin, saat dia bertemu orang tuaku, dia juga tidak bilang dia dari mana."

Sakura mengangguk, "Oh..."

Hari sudah senja, cahaya jingga keemasan mulai masuk ke jendela-jendela di bengkel kerja Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu akhirnya selesai dengan gaun sahabatnya, Ino. Ia tersenyum saat rangkaian payet terakhir menempel manis di ujung bagian _torso_ gaun itu. Setelah helaan nafas lega, Sakura membuka dan meletakkan kacamatanya di meja kopi.

"Jadi...," Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang hanya duduk dan memperhatikannya, "Kau akan tinggal atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alis, "Apa kau mengusirku?"

Sakura segera tertawa pelan, "Tidak... Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Maksudku, kalau kau hanya ingin tahu keadaanku, kau sudah melihatnya. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan, hei- terima kasih waktu itu kau sudah menolongku..."

"Kau mau minum sake?"

Dengan tanggapan itu, giliran Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini. Dan ini harusnya menjadi liburanku. Apa kedai sake di bukit dekat jalan bebas hambatan itu masih ada?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran Sakura.

Tapi Sakura membutuhkannya. Sake. Ia harus bersikap santai sesekali 'kan? Itu yang semua orang bilang. Dan sekarang bertepatan dengan selesainya ia menyiapkan gaun Ino, tidak ada hambatan pada pihaknya.

"Ya... Kedai itu masih ada...," Sakura mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Jadi..., kau ikut?" Sasuke bangkit kembali dari duduknya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sakura menjawab, "Tunggu, aku akan ambil jaketku."

**xoxoxoxox**

Sudah tiga botol sake. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura mabuk.

Gadis Haruno itu sekarang berada di kedai sake di sebuah kaki bukit, bersama Sasuke. Kedai itu cukup terkenal. Malam itu pun pengunjungnya banyak. Suasana ramai begitu terasa di dalam kedai itu. Ada perayaan, tawa, dan histerikal lain yang beralasan masing-masing. Sakura sendiri sudah memerahkan wajahnya dengan hangatnya sake, tertawa-tawa setengah sadar.

"Kau ingat saat kau dan Naruto tidak sengaja berciuman waktu kelas 7...? Ya Tuhan, kau harus lihat ekspresi semua orang yang melihatnya! Hahahahaha...," Sakura berujar sambil berusaha tetap duduk tegak.

Sasuke, di sisi yang lain, hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia hanya minum sedikit. Ia tidak begitu suka sake. Menurutnya, _vodka_ atau _champagne_ lebih pas di indra perasanya dibandingkan sake yang terbilang keras. Ia hanya butuh sedikit sake untuk membuatnya hangat. Siang yang terik membuat perbandingan yang terbalik pada malam hari. Udara begitu dingin saat itu.

"Sakura, hei, Sakura," Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan perhatian gadis setengah mabuk di hadapannya, "Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang. Ayo."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak begitu mabuk, memang.

"Ya. Ya ya ya kau benar, aku harus pulang. Astaga...," Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar ketika ia berdiri.

Sasuke memberikan uang untuk membayar sake yang diminumnya dan Sakura pada pelayan. Pemuda dengan kemeja biru gelap itu membantu gadis Haruno berjalan ke mobilnya.

Setelah membantu Sakura duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil dan mengemudi ke arah rumah Sakura. Dan di situlah bagian terbaik dari seseorang yang mabuk dimulai; kejujuran yang tidak terkontrol.

"Hei, Sasuke," Sakura berujar sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil, "Apa yang membuatmu kembali?"

Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar dan tidak memberikan tanggapan. Ia tahu Sakura sedang mabuk. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan diingat oleh gadis itu. Jadi buat apa ia susah-susah...-

"Aku tidak begitu mabuk, kau tahu...," Sakura berujar lagi, "Aku... Bertanya... Dan seharusnya kau menjawab."

Pandangan Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke jalan saat ia mulai menjawab, "Aku merasa Matsuri perlu tahu daerah asalku, dan siapa saja yang ada dalam hidupku."

"Oh...," Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Apa itu berarti kau ingin ia mengetahui aku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin Matsuri tahu orang yang ada di hidupmu... Apa itu berarti aku juga?"

"Ya, Sakura, itu berarti kau juga," Sasuke menjawab.

Tatapan gadis Haruno beralih ke arah pengemudi mobil yang sedang berjalan itu, "Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya... Aku tidak mengharapkan kau datang tiba-tiba dengan membawa gadis asing yang lalu kau perkenalkan sebagai tunanganmu..."

Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke jalanan.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya, di sebuah halte bis yang ada di belokan bukit yang luas. Malam yang cerah membuat pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampunya terlihat jelas dari pinggiran bukit.

Sakura hanya terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Kepalanya disandarkan, tatapannya lurus.

"Matsuri itu...," Sasuke memulai bicara, "Ia gadis pilihan orang tuaku."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya, gadis Haruno yang duduk di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu dari tatapan lurus Sakura saat itu. Tatapan itu seakan mengatakan isi dari enam tahun yang telah dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Tatapan tanya, amarah, sedih... Sampai tatapan itu kini beralih padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu...," Sakura berkata pelan, "Selama ini... Aku mencintaimu..."

Kali ini, tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Mata onyx pemuda itu hanya menatap mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap Sasuke lurus, dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

Dan saat itulah bibir mereka bertemu.

Sebuah kecupan yang hangat; entah karena sake atau karena air mata Sakura, atau mungkin memang kecupan itu meredam dingin. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura. Pelan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kecupan itu berlanjut intens. Keduanya merasakan gesekan halus yang baru di bibir masing-masing. Membiarkan hangatnya menyebar hingga membuat perasaan tenang di dada itu muncul.

Dan malam itu, gadis Haruno menjadi wanita.

**-to be continue-**

**_-"Wedding Dress" chapter 03 finished-_**

**xoxoxoxox**

Terima kasih untuk review-reviewnya yang sangat mendukung. Saya sangat menghargainya :) Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya.

Tertanda, Viviane S.


	4. Pilihan

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Chapter 04**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

_**Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Ino masih memandangi sosok sahabatnya yang sedang memilah-milah tomat di _counter_ sayuran. Di sanalah Sakura, di hari yang panasnya seperti di gurun, memakai _over-sized sweater_ dan celana selutut. Ino harus melihat pakaiannya sendiri, dan pakaian pengunjung swalayan yang lain untuk meyakinkan kalau hari itu masih berada dalam lingkup waktu musim panas. Ia sendiri hanya memakai _t-shirt_ dan celana jeans pendek. AC di dalam swalayan pun hanya bisa meredam panas dalam tingkat yang sangat sedikit.

Intinya, ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, coba katakan lagi kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu pada hari di mana sepertinya matahari begitu dermawannya membagi panas pada bumi," Ino menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menjawab tanpa beralih dari tomat-tomat di _counter_, "Aku tidak enak badan."

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tidak enak badan?"

"Iya...," Sakura meletakkan sekantung plastik tomat segar di troli belanjaannya, "Tadi pagi aku pusing dan mual. Sepertinya flu."

Ino masih memasang tampang curiga, "Tapi kau tidak bersin-bersin."

"Baiklah. Aku masuk angin kalau begitu," Sakura mendorong trolinya ke arah rak pasta.

Sahabat Sakura itu masih mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti, "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sibuk memperhatikan pasta-pasta instan yang ada di rak. Pada akhirnya ia memilih _spaghetti_.

"Aku sudah selesai, Ino. Kau?" Sakura bertanya seraya mendorong trolinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli minuman," Ino menjawab singkat.

Keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah kasir, mengantri, dan membayar barang-barang yang mereka ambil sebelumnya. Tidak mengobrol, sekalipun keduanya menyadari tatapan Ino yang masih mencurigai tingkah berpakaian Sakura yang unik.

"Ino...?"

Sebuah suara membuat Ino dan Sakura yang baru saja akan keluar swalayan berbalik hampir bersamaan. Ke arah suara itu, Sai.

"Sai-koi..? Hei...!" Ino berjalan-setengah-berlari dan memeluk Sai yang berdiri dengan tas belajaan di lengannya. Sakura mengikuti Ino dan tersenyum menyapa suami sahabatnya itu.

"Hei...," Sai tersenyum dan merangkul Ino dengan sebelah tangannya, "Biar kutebak, menemani Sakura belanja?"

Ino mengangguk, "Uh-huh, tebakanmu benar. Kau sedang apa di sini..?"

"Membeli bahan makan malam. Seharusnya ini kejutan, kau ada di sini tidak ada di dalam rencana," Sai menjelaskan, "Sebagai gantinya kau harus menyiapkan makan malam juga ya?"

Sakura hanya berdiri di sana ketika Ino mengatakan betapa manisnya niat suaminya itu untuk memberi kejutan. Ia memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan senyum tulus. Ino terlihat bahagia, matanya bersinar setiap kali melihat Sai. Siapapun bisa mengatakan kalau Ino dan Sai begitu menyayangi satu sama lain. Dan saat itulah pikiran Sakura;

_Andai saja aku juga..._

"Sakura? Halooo..? Sakura?" Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang melamun tanpa sadar.

"Ya?" Sakura tersadar.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Sai, kau butuh tumpangan?" Ino menggandeng tangan Sai.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah. Aku rasa aku ingin naik bis saja."

"Kau yakin? Di luar panas sekali, Sakura," Ino melihat ke arah luar swalayan.

"Aku yakin, Ino. Kau pergilah!" Sakura tertawa kecil seraya mendorong pasangan suami-istri baru di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau meleleh di perjalanan pulang!" Ino tertawa dan melambaikan tangan dari luar swalayan.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan itu, dan menghela nafas. Langkahnya terarah keluar swalayan. Benar kata Ino, di luar swalayan memang panas sekali. Di lengan Sakura kini ada sekantung besar belanjaan yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin berat. Sepertinya sugesti panas yang melelahkan.

_Mungkin aku harus naik taksi saja..._, pikir Sakura.

Berlawanan dengan pikirannya akan panas dan lelah, Sakura malah berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Hari itu begitu panas sampai-sampai jarang sekali ada mobil yang lewat di jalanan. Kota terasa sepi, serangga musim panas menjadi jelas bunyinya. Langkah-langkah Sakura semakin berat ketika dirinya sampai di depan sebuah toko.

Toko itu bercat biru muda dengan gambar awan-awan yang berwajah ceria. Dari jendela besarnya Sakura dapat melihat sebuah kamar bayi yang sengaja dipajang untuk kepentingan iklan. Tanpa sadar, langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia memperhatikan kamar bayi itu. Nuansa yang hangat, sesuatu yang membuat siapapun yang melihat akan tersenyum. Pajangan kamar bayi itu menyerupai kamar sebenarnya. Ada sebuah ranjang bayi yang berkanopi kelambu manis, sebuah lemari sekaligus meja ganti bayi, kursi goyang untuk sang ibu...

"Sakura?"

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke arah suara, "Tenten..?"

"Hei! Sedang apa kau di sini..?" Tenten berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil mendorong roda bayi dengan Keichiro di dalamnya.

"Aku..., pulang berbelanja," Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman, "Kau sendiri?"

"Oh aku mau berbelanja perlengkapan bulanan Kei. Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Hari ini panas sekali, jangan bilang kau mau naik bis untuk pulang?"

Kali ini Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi temani aku belanja keperluan Kei dulu, ya? Dan aku memaksa, tidak menerima kata tidak," Tenten berujar pada Sakura seraya menariknya masuk ke toko tadi.

Udara berubah ketika Sakura memasuki toko itu. AC-nya membuat ruangan toko menjadi sejuk. Mungkin karena tidak banyak pula pengunjung di dalamnya. Dan ternyata toko itu sangat besar. Setiap hal yang dijual mempunyai bagian-bagiannya sendiri. Ada meja display yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan selimut bayi, rak yang diisi baju-baju berukuran mungil, lemari dengan perlengkapan makan bayi...

"Menenangkan ya?" Tenten berkata pada Sakura.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menyapu ruangan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tunggu saja di sofa itu," Tenten menunjuk sofa dan lalu mengangkat Keichiro dari roda bayinya, "Aku mau mencari popok untuk Kei. Tidak akan lama."

"Oke," Sakura tersenyum.

Ketika Tenten berjalan membawa Keichiro ke bagian popok bayi, lagi-lagi langkah Sakura membawa badannya seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Nona Haruno itu kini berdiri di samping satu meja _display_ yang memajang sepatu-sepatu bayi. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah sepatu katun yang sangat mungil. Sepatu itu berwarna coklat muda, dengan bahan wol yang halus dan gambar _unicorn_ kecil di sisi-sisinya. Ujung-ujung bibir Sakura pun tertarik ke atas, memandangi sepatu mungil di tangannya. Ia tidak menyadari Tenten yang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, siap pulang?" Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

Nona Haruno segera tersadarkan kembali, "Ya, ya ya ya."

**xoxoxoxox**

"Aku tidak percaya dia bisa jadi semanis itu, maksudku, dia pernah jadi si pelukis yang tidak banyak bicara 'kan...?" Ino duduk di sofa pada bengkel kerja Sakura dengan bantal di pelukannya.

"Ya, Ino... Dia sangat romantis, dan ya, dia sempat menjadi si pendiam...," Sakura menjawab untuk kesekian kalinya sambil tetap fokus pada _waistline_ gaun di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintainya," Ino berkata dengan ekspresi mengawang-awang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya tentu saja... Dia suamimu..."

Ino masih tersenyum, tapi lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura, "Aku masih tidak setuju kau memberikan gaunmu begitu saja pada si sok polos itu."

"Ino...," Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan 'hentikan itu'.

"Apa? Dia memang sok polos! Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke akan sangat SANGAT menyesal telah memilih gadis seperti itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan kembali fokus menjahitkan benang yang lain pada waistline gaun yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Ino beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, tapi tidak sebelum ia mengatakan, "Kau juga akan menyesal telah memberikan gaun itu, Sakura."

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Ino membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Hari itu masih menjadi salah satu hari yang panas di musimnya. Rumah Sakura memakai AC, tapi rasa gerah masih bisa sedikit terasa. Tangan Ino meraih handuk di tumpukannya, ketika sesuatu terjatuh. Ino membungkuk untuk meraihnya, ketika matanya mengenali benda itu.

Suatu benda sebesar pulpen berwarna biru-putih.

Dengan dua garis melintang di tengahnya.

"...SAKURA!"

**xoxoxoxox**

"Jadi," Ino berkata seraya menarik nafas panjang, "Kau...?"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan..., Sasuke?" Ino bertanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lagi, tatapannya semakin menunduk.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku soal ini?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino. Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku datang dan bilang 'Oh hai, Ino. Aku hamil karena pria yang bahkan jarang sekali bicara denganku' padamu?" Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan satu tangan seraya menghempaskan nafasnya.

"Oh kau butuh lebih dari sekadar 'bicara' untuk mendapatkan ini," Ino mengangkat _test-pack_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Ino, hentikan," Sakura merebut _test-pack_ itu dan menyimpannya di meja kopi. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir mengenai semua ini, sendirian."

Ino membelalakan mata dan membuka mulutnya, "Jadi kau akan menghadapi semua ini sendirian? Menjadi ibu di usia semuda ini? Sendirian?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Sakura bertanya sinis.

"Ya! Kau punya pilihan Sakura! Kau bisa memberitahuku, dan kita bisa berdiskusi untuk menemukan jalan yang terbaik. Kau bisa beritahu Naruto- Kau bahkan bisa beritahu Tenten! Siapapun tapi tidak sendirian, Sakura!" Ino berujar dengan nada tinggi.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke sisi lain ruangan.

Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau bahkan bisa beritahu Sasuke..."

"Oh... Tidak tidak tidak... Itu- Itu hal yang terakhir yang ada di pikiranku. Tidak. Jelas tidak," Sakura bicara seakan ketakutan akan pilihan memberitahu Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan anakmu lahir tanpa ayah?" Ino menaikkan satu alis.

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. Nona Haruno itu menatap sahabatnya cukup lama, sebelum mengatakan hal yang membuat Ino lebih mebelalakan matanya:

"Aku tidak berkata aku akan mempertahankan janin ini..."

**-to be continue-**

_**-"Wedding Dress" chapter 04 finished-**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Chapter terpendek yang saya buat sepanjang fanfic ini. Mungkin tidak semaksimal biasanya, tapi saya akan tetap berusaha. As for he/she who asked for my nickname, I'm fine with everything you want; doesn't really matter anyway. But my friends call me Viv, jsyk :) Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih.

Tertanda, Viviane Stilton.


	5. Ayah

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

**_Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu._**

**xoxoxoxox**

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang terdiam dengan selembar kertas di hadapannya. Ino melihat bagaimana Sakura hanya terdiam, membaca ulang isi dari kertas itu, bagaimana matanya bergerak menelusuri tulisan-tulisannya. Setelah sekian bacaan, Sakura menghela nafas dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Sulit memutuskan?" Ino angkat bicara.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus memutuskan," Ino berkata.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Matanya terbuka dan kembali memandangi kertas di hadapannya.

"Aku... Masih belum yakin ini keputusan yang terbaik...," Sakura mengangkat kertas itu dari meja.

"Oh dan lalu apa? Kau pikir menggugurkan kandunganmu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik?" Ino bertanya dengan sinis.

"Kau tahu usia kandungan ini sudah tidak legal untuk digugurkan, Ino... Berhentilah mengungkit topik itu," Sakura menjawab lemah.

"Bagus! Karena aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau melakukannya," Ino merebut kertas yang Sakura pegang, "Adopsi adalah keputusan yang terbaik, Haruno."

Nona Haruno hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Siapa yang tahu orang macam apa yang nanti akan mengurus bayiku 'kan?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari orang yang berpikiran untuk menggugurkan kandungannya," Ino mengangkat bahu ketika berucap demikian.

"Ino, kumohon, berhenti membicarakan itu!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan.

Ino sudah membuka mulut, siap melemparkan argumen balik. Tetapi ia berakhir diam. Menyadari sahabatnya sudah menghadapi konflik yang cukup pelik, ia tidak ingin menambahkan tekanan dengan terus-menerus menyalahkannya.

"Kau harus memberitahu Sasuke," Ino melihat kertas melainkan melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ino...," Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura, demi Tuhan, Sasuke adalah ayah dari bayi yang ada di kandunganmu! Seburuk apapun kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, kau harus tetap memberitahunya!"

"Aku takut! Oke? Aku takut, Ino!" Sakura sedikit berteriak. Suaranya mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Kau pikir apa reaksi yang akan Sasuke berikan? Hah? Dia mungkin hanya akan berkata 'hn' dan tidak peduli sedikitpun. Ini Sasuke yang kita bicarakan! Dia tidak pernah peduli! Bahkan ketika aku mengandung anaknya!"

"Apa?"

Suara lain itu membuat Sakura dan Ino berbalik cepat ke arah pintu.

Matsuri.

"Kau mengandung..., anak Sasuke?" Matsuri berjalan pelan mendekati kedua sahabat yang baru saja berargumen tadi.

"Matsuri, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya...," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku rasa itu akan menjelaskan ini 'kan?" Matsuri melempar sebuah korsase bunga ke meja. "Aku menemukannya di mobil Sasuke. Jadi memang kau yang pergi bersamanya..."

Sakura hanya menatap korsase itu dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Jadi apa ini caramu...? Apa ini caramu 'mendekati' para pengantin pria? Hah? Dengan melakukan hal kotor seperti ini?" Matsuri berbicara pelan, tetapi tegas di tiap katanya.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak, Nona. Tidak ada yang boleh bicara seperti itu pada sahabatku," Ino maju mendekati Matsuri.

Matsuri menoleh ke arah Ino, "Apa aku bicara denganmu...?"

Mulut Ino ternganga, tatapannya pada Matsuri kini penuh rasa permusuhan, "Kau-"

"Ino, hentikan," Sakura memotong sebelum Ino memulai pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. "Matsuri-san, kumohon, silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Matsuri duduk dengan tatapan tetap lurus pada Sakura. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi hawa tegang meski belum ada satu kata pun yang diucap oleh tiga wanita di dalamnya.

"Pertama, aku mengakui kalau aku bersalah...," Sakura memulai bicara. "Tapi hal ini sudah terjadi, dan aku rasa kau mengerti saat ini masalahnya bukan soal aku dan Sasuke..."

Matsuri masih diam.

"Kedua, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke soal ini. Aku harap kau juga, biar masalah ini jadi masalahku saja," Sakura melanjutkan.

Kali ini Matsuri menghela nafas, terlihat menahan emosi. "Gugurkan kandunganmu."

"Apa?" Ino memekik.

"Ino, kumohon tenang dulu...!" Sakura kembali memotong histeria sahabatnya.

"Sakura! Nona ini menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandunganmu! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

"Ino, kumohon!" Sakura berseru untuk menahan emosi sahabatnya. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan Matsuri-san. Kurasa kau harus pulang sekarang."

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa sinis. Ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau tahu, Matsuri-san," Ino berujar tajam, "Kau telah berurusan dengan wanita yang salah."

Matsuri bahkan tidak menatap Ino ketika menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa aku berbicara denganmu, Ino-san...?"

Dan dengan itu, Ino menghentakkan langkahnya keluar rumah Sakura, membanting pintu depan dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Matsuri-san, usia kandunganku sudah ilegal untuk melakukan aborsi," Sakura berkata.

"Itu urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin kandunganmu tidak lagi ada. Kau tahu kengapa?" Matsuri berkata dingin. "Karena di sini, ada tiga masalah bagiku."

Sakura menatap Matsuri, berusaha sabar.

"Pertama, kau mengandung anak dari suamiku," Matsuri memulai penjelasannya. "Kedua, kau sekarang bisa menjadi penghalang besar bagi pernikahanku. Dan ketiga, kehamilanmu bisa membuatmu tidak fokus pada pernikahanku!"

"Baik, Matsuri-san, aku memang mengandung anak Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi penghancur pernikahan seseorang, apalagi aku adalah _wedding organizer_-nya. Jadi aku bisa jamin, hal-hal yang kau jadikan masalah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," Sakura menjawab panjang lebar dengan nafas memburu.

"Dan untuk pengguguran kandunganku...," Sakura menarik nafas, "Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kau harus," Matsuri menatap Sakura tajam. "Kehidupanmu tidak akan sama lagi dengan kandungan itu! Sasuke tahu ataupun tidak, semuanya tidak akan berubah. Kau akan menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sasuke tidak akan peduli 'kan?"

Air mata Sakura jatuh. Nona Haruno itu berusaha kuat mempertahankan ekspresi tegasnya dalam bulir-bulir yang semakin banyak mengalir di pipinya.

"Mungkin," Sakura berujar, "Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak akan peduli. Tapi aku adalah ibu dari bayiku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya dariku."

Matsuri hendak bicara ketika Sakura memotongnya, "Dengan segala hormat, Matsuri-san. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Dan kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini, kecuali kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahanmu."

"Aku sudah cukup mendapat penjelasan," Matsuri menyimpulkan, "Aku akan pegang ucapanmu. Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti kalau kau sampai mengganggu pernikahanku."

Terdiam mendengar ancaman tadi, Sakura hanya menatap lurus. Sampai Matsuri pergi pun ia masih menatap lurus. Sampai kesadarannya kembali dan ia segera meraih telefon, menekan nomor ponsel Ino.

**xoxoxoxox**

Ino baru saja memarkir mobilnya di _coffee shop_ saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura.

"Ya, Nona Pengusir Sahabat?" Ino menerima panggilan itu dengan sinis.

"Hahaha lucu sekali, Ino. Kau di mana?" Sakura terdengar di sisi lain saluran.

"_Coffee shop_," Ino keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke _coffee shop _yang dimaksud, "Nona Uchiha sudah pulang?"

"Ya...," Sakura menjawab, "Dengar Ino, aku tahu kau kesal, tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan hal apapun yang aneh-aneh, mengerti?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Jelaskan aneh-aneh yang kau maksud."

"Ino...!" Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku serius! Jangan lakukan hal gila apapun!"

Wanita pirang yang kini sedang berdiri di antrian pembeli kopi kembali tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah."

"Oke. Aku mau istirahat sekarang. Nanti kutelefon lagi. Dah...," Sakura mengakhiri.

"Oke oke. Daaaah," Ino memutus sambungan tepat ketika ia berada di depan meja order. "Hai! Aku pesan _take away_, satu _hot white chocolate mocha_ dan satu _iced lemon pound cake_, _please_."

Ketika pelayan mengurus pesanan Ino, tatapan wanita pirang itu mengitari ruangan _coffee shop_ yang lumayan dipenuhi pengunjung. Dan di satu sudut, matanya mengenali sesosok pria. Pria itu sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Secangkir kopi ada di sebelah laptopnya, berikut sepotong chocolate gateau yang baru dimakan setengah. Pria dengan rambut rancung di belakang kepala, dan mata onyx yang tajam.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bicara tentang hal gila...," gumam Ino.

"Pesanan anda, Nona," pelayan di hadapan Ino membuat Ino berpaling. Setelah membayar dan mengucap terima kasih pada pelayan, Ino berjalan ke meja tempat Sasuke berada. Tanpa basa-basi, Ino duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas dan berujar sinis, "Dan siapa yang bilang kalau kursi itu kosong?"

Ino tertawa penuh sarkasme, "Oh maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Tidak ada nama pemilik di kursi ini."

Mata Sasuke tetap fokus pada laptopnya, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Boleh aku bertanya?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Apa kau pernah berencana memiliki keluarga sendiri?"

"Hn. Aku akan segera menikah."

Ino mengangguk, "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

Sasuke tetap tidak melihat Ino.

"Itu berarti kau ingin punya anak 'kan...? Ya aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka anak-anak. Tapi ya..., siapa tahu saja. Karena itu aku bertanya, apa kau ingin punya anak?"

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu iya lagi. Dan hei, bagaimana kalau begini. Karena suatu insiden...," Ino memakai nada dramatis, "Kau mempunyai anak dari, katakanlah, wanita yang bukan istrimu. Bagaimana kalau begitu? Hm?"

"Hn. Kau menggangguku."

"Baiklah...," Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau begitu kau juga tidak akan peduli pada Sakura yang mengandung anakmu."

"Apa...?" Ino berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Pria itu kini menatap Ino tajam. "Kau bilang apa...?"

Ino balik menatap Sasuke sinis, "Kau dengar jelas apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke."

Dengan tawa sarkasme, Ino berujar kembali, "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di mobilmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabatku."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku pergi. Selamat menikmati kopimu, Tuan Uchiha," Ino tersenyum dan memincingkan mata ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

**xoxoxoxox**

Tangan Sakura terampil mengarsir warna keabuan di sebuah sketsa gaun yang baru saja ia buat. Sketsa itu menggambarkan gaun yang cukup mewah. Bagian atas gaun digambarkan berupa korset yang dihiasi renda berbentuk ukiran. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya digambarkan menyerupai model gembung dengan aplikasi lipatan _chiffon_ ke dalam pada ujung-ujungnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia berkata akan istirahat pada Ino, tapi sepertinya hanya mendesain gaun yang dapat membuatnya rileks saat ini. Kehamilannya yang memasuki usia 4 bulan mulai memberikan reaksi-reaksi aneh pada badannya. Kini, jam tidurnya menjadi kacau. Begitu pula pola makannya. Untuk pergi beristirahat tidur sudah begitu sulit bagi Sakura.

Arsiran pada sketsa Sakura selesai diaplikasikan. Kini Nona Haruno itu bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, melepas kacamata yang ia pakai dan memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Ia merasa semua kejadian hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur, karena setiap kali ia merebahkan diri, malah mual yang ia rasakan.

Baru saja Sakura akan membereskan sketsanya ketika bel pintu depan rumahnya berbunyi. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat itu sudah jam 5 sore, seharusnya bukan tamu yang mau melihat gaun yang datang, karena jam operasional usaha Sakura sudah berhenti dua jam yang lalu.

Pintu terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apalagi saat Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah langsung masuk dan menutup pintu. Membuat Sakura mundur dalam langkahnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa ini?" Sakura bertanya sedikit panik.

"Sebelum aku bertanya, aku memberi kau kesempatan untuk mengaku," Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Apa? Mengaku apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" dalam setiap tanggapan, Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura, "Lihat aku."

Dengan mata yang sudah berair, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang hamil, Sakura?" Sasuke berkata pelan namun tetap tegas.

Air mata Sakura jatuh, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengandung anakku, Sakura...?" Sasuke memperkeras cengkramannya.

"Sasuke... Tolong lepaskan, lenganku sakit...," Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Apa kau mengandung anakku...?"

Sakura kembali menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah tidak bisa menerima semua itu dalam satu hari. Surat ajuan adopsi, Matsuri, dan sekarang Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup tertekan dan ia hanya berharap kalau semua ini adalah mimpi buruk di mana ia ingin bangun saat itu juga.

"Sakura! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke membentak Sakura dan mengguncang tubuh Nona Haruno itu.

"Iya...! Iya, aku mengandung anakmu, Sasuke!" Sakura berseru.

Seketika itu juga cengkraman Sasuke melonggar dan akhirnya lepas. Sakura tenggelam dalam isak tangis sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri di situ, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ruangan begitu hening, membuat tangisan Sakura semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kapan...?" Sasuke bertanya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke. Perlukah aku menjelaskan detail kejadiannya?" Sakura histeris menjawab dalam tangisnya.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku? Hah?" Sasuke kembali memitam. Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi seiring dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memberitahuku...? Begitu, Sakura? BEGITU?"

"Aku takut kau tidak akan peduli!" Sakura berteriak.

"Apa...?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya dan mendekati Sakura yang menyilangkan tangan.

"Aku takut kau tidak akan peduli! Bagaimana kalau kau tahu, dan lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku seperti yang tunanganmu lakukan? Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang tetap deras mengalir.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu...?" Sasuke menatap balik Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura menunduk dan kembali tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Baiklah," Sasuke berujar. "Baiklah kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan peduli."

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke begitu saja keluar setelah berkata sedemikian rupa. Ia merasa sakit. Sakit yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa dilepas dengan tangisan, karena dengan setiap tangisnya, hanya sesak dan nyeri yang ia rasakan di dada dan seluruh badannya.

"Sasuke... Maaf..."

**xoxoxoxox**

_"Hai, di sini Haruno Sakura. Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada beep. Terima kasih,"_ suara Sakura dalam_ voice mailbox_ terdengar ceria, tapi Ino tahu sahabatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang berseberangan. Kemarin malam ia memutuskan untuk pergi menengok sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar ia telah berbuat kesalahan besar karena telah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura hamil. Tapi ketika ia sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke baru saja keluar. Dan dari ekspresinya, semua orang bisa tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja melalui hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Karena itu Ino memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Sakura menelefonnya. Tapi sampai jam delapan pagi keesokan harinya pun tidak ada telefon dari Sakura. Parahnya, ia juga tidak bisa menelefon Sakura.

"Apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya?" Ino bertanya pada Sai yang sedang membersihkan kuas-kuasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang... Mungkin juga Sakura memang sedang ingin sendiri 'kan?" Sai menjawab tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Bagaimanapun ia sedang hamil muda...!" Ino berjalan mondar-mandir karena panik dan khawatir akan sahabatnya.

"Ya, pilihan ada di tanganmu," Sai bangkit dan menghampiri Ino. "Aku hanya berusaha membantu..."

Sai menarik lengan Ino dan menghentikan langkah mondar-mandirnya dengan pelukan. Ino memejamkan mata dan membiarkan lengan Sai merangkulnya.

"Aku sangat khawatir...," Ino berujar pelan.

"Aku tahu, sayang...," Sai mengecup puncak kepala Ino. "Aku tahu..."

**_*beep beep beep~_**

Pelukan Sai terlepas ketika ponsel Ino berbunyi, mengisyaratkan masuknya panggilan telefon.

"Sasuke...?" Ino mengerutkan dahi ketika menatap Sai yang menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Halo?"

"Ino, apa Sakura ada di rumah?" Sasuke langsung bertanya.

"Entahlah... Daritadi juga aku berusaha menelefonnya, tapi tidak pernah diangkat," Ino menjawab. "Memang ada apa?"

"Hn. Ya sudah."

"Hei- halo? Halo?" Ino menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping dan menyadari Sasuke sudah mengakhiri panggilan. "Apa sih maunya orang itu...?"

**xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan saat ini. Di sanalah ia, duduk di kursi pengemudi, di depan rumah Sakura. Tadi malam ia baru saja mengetahui kenyataan kalau Sakura sedang mengandung. Mengandung anaknya. Dari situ ia mulai tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia merasa kesal, seperti ingin marah dan meledakkan emosinya. Tapi setelah ia membentak Sakura, ia segera sadar bahwa bukan Sakura yang membuatnya seperti itu. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sakura lagi. Ia tidak menemukan apa yang membuatnya kesal, sampai ia bertemu dengan Matsuri.

Sasuke mengingat perkataan Sakura malam itu.

**_"Aku takut kau tidak akan peduli! Bagaimana kalau kau tahu, dan lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku seperti yang tunanganmu lakukan? Hah?"_**

Perlu argumen dan debat yang cukup panjang sampai Matsuri mengaku kalau ia telah menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Di situ Sasuke merasa emosinya semakin memuncak. Tapi bahkan setelah membentak Matsuri pun, ia masih merasa bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatnya kesal...?

"Sasuke?"

Sakura terlihat berdiri di depan mobil Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja mengambil surat. Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tapi sekarang Sakura sudah melihatnya. Dan ia harus turun dari mobil. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bilang ia harus bicara baik-baik dengan Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini...?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Mata Nona Haruno itu sayu, mungkin ia menangis semalaman.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, tentu. Ayo masuk."

Dua dewasa muda itu memasuki rumah Sakura yang tidak begitu sepi. Suara musik klasik terdengar mengalun pelan.

"Katanya musik klasik bagus untuk kehamilan," Sakura menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang meletakkan surat-surat yang baru ia ambil di meja kopi. Tubuh Sakura sekarang lebih berisi dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Mungkin efek dari kehamilan. Rambut merah muda Sakura digulung sembarang di bagian belakang kepalanya. Nona Haruno itu memakai dress biru muda. _Size_ dress itu mungkin memang kecil sehingga perutnya sudah memperlihatkan perbedaan ukuran.

"Silahkan duduk," Sakura mempersilahkan tamunya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Hn. Apapun."

"Baiklah, aku ambil teh dingin dulu," Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai Sakura kembali dengan dua gelas teh dingin di tangannya. Setelah meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di meja, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Tidak dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya.

"Soal kehamilanmu," Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Baiklah...," Sakura melanjutkan, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan soal kehamilanku?"

"Hn. Kau tidak ingin meminta apapun?"

Sakura memandangi Sasuke, "Apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku ayah dari bayi itu, setidaknya harus ada pertanggungjawaban 'kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tawa yang pelan dan seakan berkata 'yang benar saja'. "Begini, Sasuke, aku sudah berpikir semalaman..."

Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Dan aku pikir aku akan tetap pada keputusanku untuk mengurus semua ini sendirian," Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau sudah mengakui ini adalah anakmu saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak perlu pertanggungjawaban dalam bentuk apapun lagi."

Mengejutkan. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke pikir saat Sakura berbicara. Ia mengira Nona Haruno itu akan kembali histeris dan menyalahkannya. Tapi tidak, Sakura bicara dengan sangat tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang untuk kondisinya sekarang. Dan perasaan apa ini...? Sakit...?

"Aku akan tetap membantumu membesarkan bayinya," Sasuke memakai nada datar.

"Oh ya?" Sakura bertanya meremehkan.

"Ya. Aku akan memikirkan cara yang adil agar bayi itu mendapat peran orang tua yang seimbang," Sasuke berujar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sakura bicara lagi.

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Hn."

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Sakura mengulurkan tangan, meminta sambutan tangan Sasuke.

Meski Sasuke bertanya dalam pikirannya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti permintaan Sakura. Tangan kanannya menyambut tangan Sakura, mengikuti tuntunan tangan Nona Haruno mendekati badan wanita muda itu.

Sakura menempelkan tangan Sasuke di perutnya.

"Ini ayah, nak..."

**-to be continue-**

_**-"Wedding Dress" chapter 05 finished-**_

**xoxoxoxox**

_Update_ kali ini dipercepat karena _chapter_ sebelumnya memang kelewat pendek dan kurang menarik. Semoga _chapter_ ini lebih baik :) Terima kasih untuk saran, kritik, pujian, dan PM yang masuk. Saya sangat sangat sangat menghargainya. Saya harap pembaca masih berkenan untuk tetap mengikuti alur cerita "Wedding Dress" dan tetap memberikan _review_ yang membangun.

Oh ya, saya sebenarnya membuat sketsa gaun-gaun yang muncul di fanfic "Wedding Dress" ini. Apabila antusias pembaca besar, mungkin saya akan memberikan link untuk melihatnya di _profile_ saya nanti. Bagaimana? :)

Tertanda, Viviane S.


	6. Cabernet Sauvignon

**"Wedding Dress"**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

_**Kebahagiaanmu, atau kebahagiaan cintamu.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi setelah itu," Sakura berbicara pada telefon yang diapitnya di antara telinga dan pundaknya, tangannya sibuk memotong-motong tomat.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa," Ino bicara di ujung saluran, "Maksudku, itu seperti kalimat termanis sekaligus termenyakitkan yang pernah ada, Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya memperkenalkannya pada bayiku, Ino..."

"Ya, dengan cara menempelkan tangannya lalu bilang 'Ini ayah, nak'. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan hampir menangis mendengarnya," Ino berpendapat.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah, terserah katamu, Ino. Nanti kutelefon lagi ya? Aku sedang memasak makan siang."

"Oke. Daaah," Ino mengiyakan, mengerti kalau sahabatnya sedang sibuk.

Telefon itu diakhiri, Sakura menghela nafas panjang setelah menutup telefon. Ia memasukan potongan-potongan tomat ke dalam blender dan menekan tombol '_on_'-nya. Kini, sudah hampir memasuki usia lima bulan kandungannya, Sakura mulai mengalami apa yang orang bilang masa 'ngidam'. Entah harus disebut ironis atau manis, tapi kini Sakura sangat menyukai tomat. Jus, bumbu masakan, saus, segala yang mengandung tomat akan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Kau mengikuti ayahmu, ya...?" Sakura bicara dan mengelus perutnya, tersenyum kecil.

_Blender_ sudah menghaluskan potongan-potongan tomat tadi menjadi jus. Sakura menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sudah diisi es terlebih dahulu. Dengan itu lengkaplah makan siang Sakura. Salad buah dan jus tomat dingin. Ia tidak bisa mempersiapkan yang lebih dari itu, tidak cukup waktu yang dimilikinya dalam sehari. Apalagi ia masih harus mempersiapkan pernikahan Matsuri dan Sasuke.

Pikiran pernikahan Matsuri dan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam di kursi meja makannya. Tatapannya menerawang dan heningnya ruangan membuat air matanya kembali terbentuk.

Ya, selain ngidam, perubahan _mood_ ibu hamil sepertinya dialami pula oleh Sakura.

Sebelum air matanya sempat terjatuh, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah terjatuh dengan dua tangan. Ia lalu bangkit untuk membukakan pintu pada tamu yang datang.

Tentu saja pria yang seharusnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau sering ke rumahku ya, hari-hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya, tidak mempersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke dokter," Sasuke berkata datar.

Dengan alis terangkat, Sakura menanggapi, "Dokter? Untuk apa?"

"Hn. Dokter kandungan."

Sakura sedikit terkesiap. Kesadarannya kalau ia belum pernah ke dokter kandungan, bahkan sampai usia lima bulan kandungannya, membuatnya terkejut. Ditambah lagi, sekarang yang mengajaknya untuk ke dokter kandungan adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Semua terlalu ironis, terlalu berat untuk diterima otak dan hati Sakura yang sudah terlalu banyak dibebani.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus...," Sakura berusaha kuat menatap Sasuke, "Aku akan pergi ke dokter kandungan, tapi tidak sekarang."

Sasuke hanya berdiri di posisinya, menatap Sakura. Memperhatikan bagaimana kedipan mata Nona Haruno itu begitu cepat. Bagaimana dalam setiap kedipannya, ada air mata yang ditutupi.

"Maaf, Sasuke... Tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri. Kau harus pulang sekarang...," Sakura menarik senyum di wajahnya.

Sesuatu dalam hati Sakura berteriak bodoh. Ia tahu pasti kalau saat ini ia tidak ingin sendirian. Sekarang Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, kenapa ia harus mengusirnya? Tidak apa 'kan kalau mengundang Sasuke masuk? Menemaninya menyantap makan siang, apapun agar ia tidak merasa kesepian. Tidak usah peduli kalau Sasuke adalah tunangan orang lain, ia punya hak untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Ia mengandung bayi Sasuke 'kan? 'Kan?

"Tolong, Sasuke, pulanglah...," tapi malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sesuatu yang lain dalam hati Sakura menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan kalau ia tidak boleh egois. Sasuke bukan miliknya, dan meskipun bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi Sasuke, ia tetap tidak memiliki hak untuk menahan Sasuke; untuk membuat Sasuke memberi perlakuan spesial padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah buah dari 'kecelakaan'. Dan Sakura harus bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri, bukannya melimpahkan semua pada Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke menyebut nama Nona Haruno itu karena sekarang, Sakura sudah mulai menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

Tenaga Sakura seperti terkuras habis. Ia tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk bergerak sekalipun. Sakura hanya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, wajah tertunduk, air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara isak. Bagitu lemasnya sampai saat Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia hanya bisa diam. Begitu lemasnya sampai saat Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya, ia masih terdiam. Bahkan sampai Sasuke menuntunnya masuk ke dalam, dan membantunya duduk di sofa, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam...

...dan menangis.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sepi. Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan dari ruang makan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu itu hanya memiliki sebuah karpet merah di bawah meja makan yang memberi aksen. Sisanya, sepi masih mendominasi. Sebuah meja makan dengan enam kursi di sekelilingnya terletak di tengah ruangan. Salah satu kursinya terisi seorang gadis muda berambut coklat.

_Mashed potatoes_ dengan potongan _beef cordon bleu_ tidak membangkitkan selera makan Matsuri. Ia hanya menegak _wine_ berwarna merah sedikit demi sedikit dari gelasnya. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalap.

Baru kali ini ia begitu dikejutkan akan sebuah kenyataan. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Hal itu selalu diterapkan kedua orang tuanya dari saat ia masih begitu kecil. Dan hal itu pun masih dianutnya pada saat ia pertama bertemu Sasuke. Saat itu ia adalah penjabat posisi _manager_ di bidang _Human Resources Development_ di perusahaan naungan nama besar Uchiha. Ketika sosok anak bungsu pewaris kekayaan Uchiha itu datang enam tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja akan terjalin di antara mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, Matsuri tidak pernah berharap lebih, selalu bersiap untuk hal yang terburuk. Ia pun tidak berharap akan sebuah lamaran romantis yang dilancarkan Sasuke pada malam di mana hubungan mereka mencapai _anniversary_ yang ke-5 tahun.

Tapi semua keindahan itu membuatnya melepas apa yang telah menjadi prinsipnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia membiarkan pikirannya lepas, membayangkan hal-hal indah dan bahagia. Sampai semua itu hancur di hadapannya. Hanya hitungan bulan menuju pernikahannya, seorang wanita muncul dari masa lalu Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengandung anak Sasuke. Pria yang benar-benar Matsuri cintai.

"Hei, Matsuri!"

Sapaan ceria itu membuat Matsuri sadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak, melihat ke arah suara itu muncul.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hei, Itachi-niisan!" Matsuri memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Tas besar yang ia sampirkan di pundak diletakkan di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Ada apa?"

"Hm?" Matsuri memandangi Itachi yang lalu duduk di kursi di dekatnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Oh ya?" Itachi meraih gelas _wine_ Matsuri. Pria itu memperhatikan isi gelasnya, menggoyangkan gelas itu hingga _wine_ di dalamnya sedikit bergejolak, menghirup wanginya dan berkomentar, "_Cabernet Sauvignon_...?"

Matsuri mengangguk, "_Carlo Rossi_."

"_Wine_ yang terlalu kuat untuk makan siang, 'kan?" Itachi meletakkan kembali gelas itu di samping piring makan Matsuri, "Katakan, ada apa...? Hm?"

Matsuri memandangi Itachi cukup lama. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya air matanya tidak terbendung dan akhirnya jatuh. Itachi cukup terkejut, tapi ia berusaha tenang. Kepanikan tidak dibutuhkan Matsuri saat ini. Sosok kakak yang menenangkanlah yang Matsuri cari, setidaknya itu yang Itachi pelajari selama bertahun-tahun gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya.

"Hei... Kau tahu 'kan kau bisa cerita apapun padaku...," Itachi bicara dengan lembut.

Matsuri mengangguk, "Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Hanya saja- Ini-"

Matsuri mengangkat dagunya, menatap lurus ke depan dan mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terputus-putus karena menangis. Tarik nafas..., hembuskan perlahan. Dan ia kembali tenang.

"Apa kau tahu Haruno Sakura?" Matsuri bertanya pada Itachi.

"Ya... Dia teman lama Sasuke, dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar, ia yang menjadi wedding organizer pernikahanmu dan Sasuke 'kan?" Itachi menjawab.

Anggukan kepala Matsuri cepat, "Ya, Haruno Sakura yang itu."

"Oke... Ada apa dengan dia? Maksudku, kalau ini soal cemburu seperti yang kau alami setahun yang lalu, kau bisa tenang. Kau tahu Sasuke, dia tidak akan memilih gadis lain. Apalagi sekarang kau adalah-"

"Dia hamil," potong Matsuri cepat.

Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya meski terpotong, "-tunangan Sasuke. Sakura apa?"

"Hamil," Matsuri mengulang informasi yang ia katakan sebelumnya, "Haruno Sakura hamil. Tebak siapa ayahnya?"

Mata Itachi membesar, "Tidak... Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Ya. Kau akan menjadi paman, Itachi-niisan," Matsuri berkata dengan senyum miris di wajahnya, "Dan keponakan pertamamu, bukan anakku."

Matsuri tertawa pelan, tapi tawa itu semakin mengecil dan terganti dengan tangis. Tangis yang perih, tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Matsuri saat itu, tapi Matsuri hanya melakukan apa yang tubuhnya ingin lakukan. Sudah terlalu lama ia memendam sakit itu sendirian. Sudah terlalu lama otaknya memerintahkan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sudah terlalu lama ia membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak berani bicara pada Sasuke, takut akan kenyataan kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dan menambah rasa sakit yang ada. Dan kesadarannya akan kenyataan membuat tangisnya semakin histeris.

Di lain pihak, Itachi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Seperti yang ia pikir sebelumnya, kepanikan tidak dibutuhkan oleh Matsuri saat itu. Maka Itachi menarik kursinya mendekati Matsuri, merangkul calon adik iparnya itu dalam sebuah pelukan seorang kakak, "Menangislah..."

Siang dengan tangis dari dua nona muda.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Apa aku sahabat yang buruk?" Ino bertanya pada suaminya, Sai. Siang itu begitu terik, bahkan Sai kehilangan semangat melukisnya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya, menonton DVD dengan kepala Ino bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sai berusaha mengelus kepala Ino dengan tangannya.

"Entahlah...," Ino menghela nafas, "Aku merasa gagal sebagai sahabat."

"Jelaskan 'gagal'," Sai menanggapi.

"Ya, kau tahu... Posisi Sakura di sini sangat tidak baik... Tadinya aku berpikir kalau Matsuri adalah wanita yang harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini, tapi lalu aku berpikir dari sudut pandangnya..."

"Dan...?" Sai meminta kelanjutan penjelasan Ino.

"Sangat tidak enak mengetahui kalau tunanganmu menghamili orang lain," Ino berkata sambil memainkan tangan Sai yang tidak sedang mengelus kepalanya, "Apalagi mengetahui kalau tunanganmu itu mungkin masih menyukai gadis lain."

"Maksudmu, Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan Matsuri mengetahuinya?" Sai bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu sih... Tapi sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu, _girls' feeling_, sayang...," Ino berkata pelan.

Sai terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya menanggapi, "Kau memang sahabat Sakura, sayang... Tapi mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau melepas Sakura. Maksudku, ada kalanya ia hanya butuh dirinya sendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalah 'kan?"

"Tapi ini Sakura...!" Ino menarik diri dari Sai, "Ia tidak akan bisa menghadapinya sendirian!"

Sai menatap Ino dengan mata teduhnya, "Tapi aku yakin Sakura juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya uring-uringan seperti ini."

Ino membuka mulut, berusaha berargumen balik. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dan memutuskan untuk diam.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, "Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum kecil ketika menatap Sai, "_Thanks, hubby_..."

Sai balik tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Ino.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakura hanya duduk, menatap kosong. Di situlah ia, di dapur sekaligus ruang makannya, baru saja selesai menyantap makan siang. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendiri, di ruangan itu ada seorang pria.

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan piring makan dan gelas yang baru saja digunakan Sakura di bak cuci piring. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang menatap kosong. Satu jam yang lalu, ia harus menenangkan Sakura yang menangis, lalu memaksanya untuk makan. Sekarang setelah makan siang sudah Sakura habiskan, Sasuke merasa ia harus kembali ke tujuan awal ia mendatangi rumah Haruno.

"Kita ke dokter kandungan sekarang," Sasuke berkata seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam.

Satu helaan nafas, "Sakura, ayo."

"Aku tidak mau...," Sakura berujar lemah.

"Kau tidak punya alasan, ayo," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, berusaha membuatnya bangkit.

"Aku tidak mau...!" Sakura menghentakkan tangan Sasuke.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke dengan tingkat kesabaran yang sudah hampir habis, dan Sakura dengan emosinya yang labil.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya, Sasuke...? Apa kau tahu?" Sakura berteriak histeris.

Sasuke hanya memandanginya.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya malu, sakit, dan sedih ketika orang-orang melihat dengan tatapan aneh dan sinis?"

Air mata Sakura mengalir, nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke... Dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Atau mengerti!" Sakura kembali meneriakkan setiap kata-kata.

Entah mengapa, tatapan Sasuke melembut. Meski tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, tapi tatapannya pada Sakura melembut. Bukan mengasihani, tapi seperti mengerti...

"Pergi...," Sakura berkata setelah meredakan amarahnya, "Pulanglah."

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, berhenti di pintu dapur dan melihat Sakura.

"Maaf...," ujar Sasuke.

Dan dengan itu, Nona Haruno kembali sendirian.

**-to be continue-**

_**-"Wedding Dress" chapter 06 finished-**_

**xoxoxoxox**

_Chapter_ ini sengaja dibuat untuk menetralisirkan keadaan. Saya tidak ingin terjadi _chara-bashing_ pada Matsuri, atau karakter manapun di _fanfic_ ini. Dimohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan kritik dan saran. :) Terima kasih.

Tertanda, Viviane S.


End file.
